Any Other Name
by Quirkers
Summary: Rory always seemed to have problems with people not liking her name. First 'Aurora' wasn't normal, and now it seems 'Carrow' makes her evil. Well, I suppose the only thing left to do now is to prove them wrong. Even if she doesn't realise she's doing it. Rated M, because I am a paranoid person.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So this is my first story on here, and I just hope someone enjoys reading it**

**-Quirkers**

Aurora Hestia Carrow. That's my name. And I despise it.

In my defence, I had always hated it, but now I just have further reason to hate it. While growing up in the children's home the reason I hated it was because it sounded funny and gave other kids a reason to pick on me. It was why I always introduced myself as 'Rory'. Rory was plain, Rory was simple, and while it was a little odd for a girl to be called, it was a normal name.

But here, it's not my first name that causes me trouble. For Christ's sake there is a boy in my year called May Second Price (his parents thought they were being all 'philosophical' and 'deep'. Idiots) and I get bullied more than him! Frightened glances, menacing glares, derogatory slurs and spiteful rumours are thrown at me, and there isn't anything I can do.

And it's all for that six letter word that leeches itself onto the end of my name.

Carrow.

~•~

For the first eleven years of my life, my surname never caused me any problems, and the teasing about my first name eventually stopped because I became known as Rory. It didn't mean I was included with the other children though.

But, to be fair, the other children had their reasons. And I understand their logic now. If I had been them, I imagine I would have done the same. But I wasn't them. I was the girl that strange, and inexplicable things happened to. Not them. No one else's toast floated towards them when they couldn't reach it at the table. No one else could jump off the swings and land at the foot of the slide's ladder. It was a good 25ft jump, and I was small for a seven year old.

So they left me alone. I got the occasional 'freak' and once in a while, the other children felt obliged to point out that my parents obviously left me at the Home because they knew I wasn't going to be normal.

Being left on my own meant I had to find something to occupy me, so I did what I thought was my only valid option. I read. And read. And read. I became hungry for knowledge and read anything I could get my hands on. Histories. Classic Literature. Poetry. Art and music compilations. Sci-Fi novels. Fiction. Non-fiction. Biographies and Autobiographies. Romance novels. I found things that fascinated me, bored me beyond belief and things that made me feel completely indifferent. But they stuck, and I still remember them. It might take a while, but I remember.

I was still alone though. I might have been fluent in French by eight years old, but I was alone.

But when I was nine, a miracle happened. A miracle named Violet Carr. She arrived, and was too shunned by the other children. She had a stutter and had half of her dirty blonde hair shaved off, which made the fact she had a long, twisted, freshly stitched scar blindingly obvious. We quickly became allies, then friends. I didn't ask about the scar. She didn't comment on the strange occurrences that happened when I was around. We would speak about it when we were ready.

Violet and I became close. Very close. It wasn't far off ridiculous. We used to pretend we were related, because our surnames had only two letters in the difference. Deep down we knew that wasn't how it worked, but we were both desperate for a family, so we carried on regardless. We were joined at the hip. The only time we were separated was at school because firstly she was a year younger than me, and secondly the school had to provide me with a tutor because I was too far ahead of the others in my year, and much too young to be where I should have.

I suppose that's why Ms Jones (the Home's Head Supervisor/Councillor) wasn't surprised when the man with the funny name knocked on the door one day offering a scholarship to a private boarding school she had never even heard of, and had no problem with him meeting me in private.

What she would be surprised to hear, it that moment was the reason my life changed forever, and became the Giant Abnormality (as I like to call it) it is now.

I wonder sometimes, what would have happened if she had said 'What the bleedin' hell you on about...sir.' as she normally does.

~•~

Vi and I were in my room. Well, our room, I suppose, and we usually slept top-to-toes in my single bed, because Vi's room was next Monica West, and Monica had a habit of screaming at anyone near her if she caught them looking at her and Monica was hard not to see, due to the multitude of colours in her hair and piercings on her face, but I digress.

Vi was sitting on the bed while I sat on the chest of drawers (I have a thing for sitting on high things or else the floor. Everything feels weird) when Ricky burst in and announced that Ms Jones wanted to see me. I exchanged a look of horrified curiosity with Vi. Ms Jones usually only ever wanted to see me if a strange occurrence ( as we dubbed them) was particularly bad or had happened at school. These meetings usually ended with me doing the washing up for a week, which Vi would sneak down and help me with. But I couldn't remember doing anything recently, so I was curious. I bounced ( it was more fun) down the old stair case (everything was old here) and knocked softly on Ms Jones' door. Ms Jones' strong voice told me to come in, and I opened the door with a creak (I told you everything was old here).

Ms Jones was sitting behind her desk, but to my surprise there was a man sitting in one of the chair in front of her desk.

He was old. Well old by my standards. He looked like he was in his late thirties, with dark hair and nice clothes. He was wearing a dark suit with a crisp white shirt. The only remotely odd thing about him was his tie. It depicted the most peculiar plant I had ever seen. For all the world, it looked like a grey cactus, with boils instead of spines.

"Rory, this is Professor Longbottom. He is from a private school who are interested in you attending there this September. He has asked to have a word with you in private. An interview if you will."

I just stared at the man and nodded before training my eyes on my feet. I heard Ms Jones' chair scrape as she got up and walked towards the door. "Don't mess this up." she quietly grumbled as she made her way past, shutting the door sharply behind her.

I continued to stare at my feet as the Professor from the probably fancy school that was filled with posh snobs and brainiac-cyborg-children awkwardly coughed before he started speaking.

"As Ms Jones mentioned, I am from a private boarding school in Scotland, Miss Carrow," I heard Professor Longbottom's voice change slightly as he said my name, but quickly disregarded it. He was probably just unfamiliar with saying my name, as I was with his, "And I am here to offer you a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

My head snapped up, "Witchcraft and wizardry?"

Professor Longbottom nodded, "Yes. You see, Aurora, yo-,"

"Rory." I corrected out of habit. Professor Longbottom smiled slightly, before realising what he was doing. A serious expression soon returned.

"Yes, of course. Rory then," Professor Longbottom started quickly, "You are a witch, and as such eligible to attend."

"...Don't joke, sir. Just because I am the most normal eleven year old doesn't mean you can mess with my feelings. You're a grown man for God's sake. Act it."

Professor Longbottom looked a mix of taken aback and oddly amused.

"You don't speak like an eleven year old, and you're quite blunt, aren't you? I have a letter if you don't believe me." The Professor pulled out a thick envelope and handed it to me.

Miss A Carrow,

The Last Bedroom on the 3rd Floor,

Cardiff Children's Home,

Cardiff,

Wales.

"How did you know my room?" I questioned him raising my eyebrow as I began to read. It contained a letter of acceptance, a book list, a uniform list and a list of school supplies.

I read it three times, before I spoke again.

"This is real, isn't it? I am a witch, aren't I?" It wasn't a question to me anymore though. I knew it was true.

"It is. You are. The question now is, do you accept your place?"

I stared at him. I started at the letter. I even stared at Ms Jones' desk. I thought about Vi, my life here and the plans I had to do my GCSE's and A-Levels before going to university and DO something major with my life.

But then again, maybe this was it.

"I accept."


	2. Chapter 2

**So here's Chapter 2. Tell me what you think:)**

**-Quirkers**

When Professor Longbottom asked when I wanted to go to buy all of my school supplies, I responded in the only way an eleven year old could. I shrieked that we should go down stairs while jumping up and down at an impressive height (if I say so myself) and ran upstairs to quickly tell Violet and grab a cardigan. As I ran back down, for fear that he would leave and I would never get to Hogwarts, I crashed into Professor Longbottom walking out of Ms Jones' office.

"Wait, where do we buy all of this? And I have no money! I can't afford it and the Home won't pay!" I exclaimed.

"We will be going to Diagon Alley and Hogwarts has a fund for cases like yours." He replied smoothly.

"But where's Diagon Alley? It's certainly not in Cardiff, I would know."

"Rory, calm down and stop asking questions. This is not the first time this has happened and besides, if I tell you, it ruins the mystery."

And with that, he took a hold of my arm and said "Don't worry, you won't like it but apparition is the fastest way."

"Appa-," I never finished. Before I knew it, I felt like I was being pushed through a pipe that was entirely too small for me.

It ended in a matter of seconds though and suddenly I was standing in the middle of a bustling pub.

"Where are w-," I began, but was cut off. Again.

"Neville, love, I thought you had work today?" A blonde woman appeared at the Professor's side, smiling. Neville, as I assumed was his first name, turned and greeted the woman with a kiss.

_Ew,_ I remember thinking, _I hope they're married and that's not how wizards say 'hi'!_

"I am, Hannah dear. I am with Rory here, and we're about to buy her school things."

The woman finally noticed Rory and gave her a large grin.

"Hello there! My name's Hannah Longbottom," Hannah extended her hand, which I shook.

_Phew, married…_

"Hi! My name's Rory!" I smiled back. Hannah looked like she was going to speak again, but Neville cut in.

"Rory Carrow, that is." He said, putting an emphasis on my surname. I frowned as I watched them exchange looks, Hannah's of shock and Neville's of understanding.

Before I could ask then what the matter was, Neville bundled me out of the pub's door, shouting that they must start buying her school stuff.

We walked out to a small, brick surrounded courtyard, and I watched in awe as Professor Longbottom tapped some of the bricks and they moved away, revealing a bustling street.

"This, Rory, is Diagon Alley."

~•~

I spent a good ten minutes rooted to the spot. My jaw was on the floor, my eyes scanning everything and my brain going 90 trying to comprehend it.

We were standing in a street filled with magic. And I could feel it. The magic.

Professor Longbottom eventually managed to haul me away from the brick wall and drag me to Gringotts, where goblins gave me odd wizard-money (Goliums or something) from the Hogwarts Fund for Witches and Wizards of Muggle Upbringing (say THAT five times fast).

Afterwards, he took me to the Apothecary to buy ingredients he said I would need for Potions class. He brought me to Flourish and Blotts (which I refused to leave and, upon being carried out on the Professor's shoulder, loudly vowed I would live my elderly life there), a shop that sold cauldrons, and then Madam Malkin's for school robes and uniform and a cloak.

Professor Longbottom stopped at the Post Office in order to send a letter to the school telling them of my acceptance. The Post Office was a large room filled wall to ceiling with owl perches. The Professor explained that wizard post was carried out mainly by owls, and occasionally used Muggle Post (I then found out muggle was a term for people who aren't magical).

Finally, there was only one thing left on the list. A wand.

Professor Longbottom took me to a shop called Ollivander's, which was owned by an incredibly old man of the same name. Mr Ollivander took all sorts of measurements from the length of my wand hand (writing hand) to the circumference of my head! After all of it, he spent fifteen minutes rummaging around his numerous and frankly MASSIVE shelves, muttering "I know it's here somewhere..." before returning with a dusty box and a triumphant grin, and handed it to me.

"I knew it was there. Willow, 11 inches exactly with Phoenix feather core. It was a bugger to make, a bugger to find an owner for, but it is quite a well-rounded wand. It is particularly good at non-verbal spells," He paused and stared at me, "Well go on, try it!"

I glanced nervously at the wand before flicking it in a sharp arc. The customer bell that sat on the counter began to ring violently and Ollivander clapped in approval.

"Wonderful! You didn't break anything! That's a first."

The three of us laughed before Ollivander rang up the bill and handed me the wand in its freshly-dusted box.

The Professor and I apparated back to the Children's Home (it still felt like being pushed through a tube), and the Professor handed me two tickets.

"That ticket," He pointed to the first one, "will take you from here to King's Cross Station in London. The other will take you from King's Cross to Hogwarts."

I look down at the two tickets before I noticed something odd.

"But, where Platform Nine and-"

There was a loud crack and Professor Longbottom was gone.

"-Three Quarters?" I finished to no one.

~•~

Vi was sitting against the wall opposite her bed, leaning on a book writing a letter to her sister Anna, while I read my new school books. It was the only way Vi was able communicate with her sister, as we weren't allowed use the phones and Anna couldn't visit. She was studying across the country to be a teacher, so she could one day take Vi away from the home. She was lucky she had someone in her family who would do that.

But, for the first time, that thought never occurred to me. I was so excited to go to Hogwarts and learn magic and have a future that I had never even begun to imagine. I was so thrilled.

Until, that is, I learned what weight your surname can have.


	3. Chapter 3

**So the time has come and Rory is going to Hogwarts. MY LITTLE OC IS GROWING UP SO FAST! From now on I think Sunday will be my update day so WOOO! STABILITY! Let's see how long this lasts... Feel free to criticise my French. There's not much but still.**

**Disclaimer; I am not JK, and so I do not own Harry Potter. If I was JK, there would be a lot more than seven books. (I also realise I forgot to do this for the last two chapters, but anyway)**

**-Q**

On the morning of September 1st, I woke extremely early.

Actually, that's a lie. I never slept.

As Vi snored away, occasionally twitching (I told her about that once and she said I was fibbing. That led to 'ARE YOU CALLING ME A LIAR?' 'WELL I AIN'T CALLING YOU A TRUTHER.', which was followed by us crying with laughter at how blatantly funny we are), while I looked at the clock every two minutes, willing time to speed up.

When 5:00 am rolled around, I decided it was late enough, and began jumping on Violet. I still have the scar on my forearm to prove she pushed me off the bed, causing me to catch my arm off of an out of place screw from the bed. She still claims that the scar didn't appear until I came back for summer after First Year (this topic usually leads to the Liar/Truther topic, then laughter).

We got dressed and checked I had packed everything, I said a 45 minute long goodbye, in which I promised to send a letter with a school owl at least three times a week, and birthday and Christmas presents.

At ten past six, Ms Jones drove me to Cardiff Central, checked I had a ticket and made sure I was in the queue. The train left at seven and didn't arrive until half past nine, so I was starving. I had breakfast in a cafe before I went looking for my train.

Platform Nine and Three Quarters, as it turned out, didn't exist. And anyone who works in Kings Cross gets extremely irritated when you ask where it is, and start muttering 'every bloody year...' and other such things.

I actually gave up at one point, deciding Longbottom was a crackpot, Diagon Alley was a delusion and I was a fool, before a family of five passed me.

'I'M GOING TO MISS THE TRAIN AND I'LL NEVER GET TO HOGWARTS AND I'LL LOSE MY MAGIC AND...AND...MÈRE ÉCOUTEZ-VOUS!'

'Dominique Weasley, if you are not careful, you will be 'ome-schooled!'

'Sorry.'

A strawberry blonde girl was walking with her older sister and mother pushing trollies with trucks and owl cages on them. And my god they were all stunning. A tall red haired man followed them with a blonde boy of about nine, and they were sniggering behind the women.

I nearly ignored them completely until it registered with me that the girl had said Hogwarts. I ran after them, thinking it might be my only way to get to the train.

I tapped the woman on the shoulder before she turned around, looking confusedly at me.

'Yes? May I 'elp you?' she said in a thick French accent.

' Sorry, it's just I have no idea how to get to Platform Nine and Three Quarters and if I don't get on the I half to lug all my luggage back to Cardiff and the Ms Jones will probably kill me, so how do you get there?' I had said this all extremely fast, and the poor woman looked even more confused. Her family, however, looked as if they had never seen anything funnier in their lives.

'Pardon-moi, what did you say?' She questioned.

Well done, Rory, confuse the French woman with your accent and talking like you're being fast-forwarded, I thought to myself.

'Mère, she just asked-'

But I had already started repeating myself in French, leaving a dumbfounded look on the family's face.

When I finished, the woman cracked a smile, and explained to me that I had to run through the barrier between the platforms nine and ten. She made her two daughters run through first to demonstrate first, before running through with me. She then made her husband put my trunk on the train with Dominique's, and before I knew it, 11 o'clock struck and I was sitting in a moving train with a girl I had never said a word to.

We sat there for a few minutes, staring out the window, until Dominique burst.

'HI I'M DOM WHO ARE YOU AND WHERE DID YOU LEARN FRENCH?'

I think I must have looked petrified, because as Dom's older sister and a blue haired boy walked in, the older girl said 'Jesus, Dom, what have you done? I left you for five minutes!'

The blue haired boy laughed and introduced them.

'Hi, I'm Teddy Lupin and these two are Victoire and Dominique Weasley, but Vic and Dom for short.' He said nicely, while shooting glances at the two girls.

'I already introduced myself, Teddy.' Dom huffed.

'Well, we thought you were after screaming at her or something.' Victoire said.

Dom turned red at this, making Victoire cry out in, well, victory (no pun intended). 'AHA! I knew it.' she said smugly.

Teddy sighed and sat down beside me 'What did you say your name was?'

'I didn't actually say my name. I think I was in shock a little.'

Teddy laughed 'I think it's a normal reaction to the Weasleys nowadays.'

Weasley. Weasley. I think I heard that before. OH, OH It was in that history book! Something to do with a war before I was born, but I only skimmed that book because I wanted to read the transfiguration again. Typical, I didn't read the useful book.

Teddy took my silence as being confused and asked if I was a muggleborn.

'Ehm, I think so?'

Teddy smiled again. He was so cheerful, it was lovely.

'So, what's your name?' Dom and Vic joined in the conversation.

'Oh, well it's Rory.'

'Rory?'

'Isn't that a boy's name?'

'DOM!'

'Sorry.'

I laughed. The sisters were so funny together.

'It's more of a nickname I suppose. My real name is Aurora, but that is literally so stuck up I could choke.'

'That makes much more sense.' Dom looked like she had just figured out the meaning of life.

'Right so, Rory. Vic and I have to go to a Prefects' Meeting, so we'll see you later.' Dom and I said our goodbyes before starting to make jokes and tell funny stories.

Halfway through Dom's story about a game of Quidditch (it was played on brooms, something I thought was unbelievable), two boys strolled into our compartment.

'See! I told you Fred, I knew I could smell Dom!'

'Ah, dear cousin, I never doubted you.'

'OI! Shut up!' Dom ordered.

'But, dearest Dommikins, if we did shut up, how could we introduce ourselves to your friend here?' Said the boy with the curly brown/red hair.

'That would be most rude of us.' The boy with the messy black hair said, looking mortified.

'Fine.' grumbled Dom.

The two boys rushed to kneel in front of me, each grabbing one of my hands, before make the most outlandish introductions I would ever hear in all my eleven years.

'I, kind lady, am Fredrick Percival Weasley the Second, and I am honoured to meet you' said the curly haired boy.

'And I, fair maiden, am James Sirius Potter, also the Second. I am delighted to have the pleasure of being in your acquaintance.' Said the messy haired boy, before they both bowed their heads. I was now convinced they practiced this. It was reinforced by the fact I saw Dom roll her eyes, and mutter 'Not again'.

'Wouldst thou kindly bestow your name upon us?'

I raised an eyebrow, before quickly saying 'Rory', hoping it would make them stop. It didn't.

'No! You must grace us with your full name!' They cried.

'Will it make you stop?'

They looked at each other, before the both replied 'Maybe'.

I sighed. I really did hate my name.

'It's Aurora Hestia Carrow, but please call me Rory.'

I looked at the boys. They both looked stunned. I looked at Dom and she had the same expression.

The boys immediately dropped my hands and sprang up. Their eyes hardened, and they crossed their arms over their chest. Dom stayed where she was, frozen in shock.

'What? I know my name's weird, but-'

'Filthy Death Eater scum.' spat James.

'What?' I don't think I had ever been more confused in my life.

'You heard him. You're the spawn of some God awful Death Eaters, who tortured KIDS if they didn't agree with Voldemort.' Fred was glaring at me.

'I don't understand... What's a Voldy-mort?'

'Don't play with us, you stupid cow. We know who you are. You're the kid of an evil, worthless git, and you're probably just like him.'

I never expected that. I thought if I went to Hogwarts, I'd be with people like me. But in those few minutes I realised nothing had changed. By the sounds of it, it was actually worse.

I stood up, grabbed my school uniform, and ran out the door.

I ran until I found a toilet. I opened it and locked the door behind me. As a rule of mine, I didn't cry. It wasn't going to get me anywhere, and it prevented me from solving the problem.

But rules are made to be broken.


	4. Chapter 4

**SO... Hello...**

**I am really sorry for the delay. I have no excuse, because the chapters are pre-written, have been read by my kinda half beta, and I only do minor editing just before posting. So really I was just lazy, and I'm really sorry and I am posting the three chapters I should have put up tonight.**

**If you see any mistakes, please point them out, and if you have any questions or comments those are most welcome too :)**

**Disclaimer: I am not JK. I do not own Harry Potter. But I do own this story and the characters.**

**-Quirkers**

**PS I changed the rating to M because of future ideas and I am scared of this being deleted of something..**

* * *

When we got to the train station in Hogsmeade, we were greeted by a giant man, shouting "Firs' years! Firs' years this way!". He took us to a lake with loads of small boats lined up. I got into the first one I found, while I tried not to notice James and Fred frantically explaining something to Hagrid and pointing at me. Dom stood back a step or two, looking at her feet.

Hagrid managed to get the three into a boat, while trying to secretly steal glances at me. The boats lurched forward, and started moving towards the most beautiful thing I have ever seen.

It was a large castle, lit up and twinkling. I couldn't believe it was a school. But then again, why not have a magical place for a magical school (cheesy cheese right there).

The boats finally stopped, and soon we were waiting outside a set of massive doors, with Professor Longbottom stood in front of us. He was explaining how would be sorted into the four houses. However, I was barely listening, because I was conscious of the fact that Fred and James were whispering to a small group of people, who began whispering to others.

"She's a Death Eater's daughter."

I was about to turn around and ask what a Death Eater even was, but we were called through the massive doors by Professor Longbottom.

The hall was amazing to. Its roof was like the night sky and there was thousands of floating candles. It was jaw-dropping. I kept my eyes on the ceiling, and accidentally knocked into someone when our group had stopped at the end of the aisle. It was only then I realised that there was four tables that ran the length of the halls, with a table for teachers at the top. It front of the teachers' table, there was a rickety old stool, with a ragged, and slightly singed, old pointed hat.

Suddenly, the seam of the hat ripped open, and it began to sing, of all things. It sand about the qualities that are prized in each house, and said each of the Founders of Hogwarts' names; Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw, Salazar Slytherin and Godric Gryfindor.

When it was finished its song, Professor Longbottom stepped forward, with a scroll of names in alphabetical order.

I waited. I didn't have to wait very long. My name came after Laura Branson's.

'Carrow, Aurora!'

The hall fell deathly silent. And I couldn't understand why. As I waked up to the rickety old stool and the singed hat, I saw shocked faces, and some angry faces. I had no idea what the problem was. Was it because I grew up as a Muggle? How did they know that anyway? Teddy hadn't.

Professor Longbottom placed the singed hat on my head. I just expected it to shout out a random house name, like it had the others. But now. It talked. IN MY HEAD.

'Hmmm, a Carrow? It's been awhile.'

To be fair, my reaction should have been expected. I stiffened, and grabbed onto the edges of the stool. I could feel my knuckles go white, but honestly, I was terrified. WHY WAS IT IN MY HEAD?

'Ah yes, that is part of the deal. If you want to find out where you belong, to must let me have a little...insight.'

I was freaking out internally. Thank God the hat didn't broadcast my thoughts.

'I can, if I wish. But in all honesty, I just want to finish the Sorting and be left alone. I have already begun composing next year's Sorting Song and I don't want to lose my train of thought.'

The Hat chuckled to itself, and I cracked a smile. I began to relax a little.

'There you go, now let's get on with it. From what I have gathered, you are neither cunning nor hold your self-interest above anything, so that rules out Slytherin. Congratulations on being the first Carrow in two centuries not in Slytherin. At the moment, I do not think you are courageous enough for Gryfindor, and that if I put you there, your life in Hogwarts would be tougher, especially after the incident on the train...'

I winced at the memory.

'...so that leaves Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw. You have the qualities for both, but maybe Hufflepuff won't be able to accept you wholly... Well that means it must be RAVENCLAW!'

The Hat shouted to the hall. Everyone remained silent, refusing to clap as they had done previously. I put my head down and walked to the Ravenclaw table, feeling a rush of gratitude toward the giant Hagrid and the Headmistress, who both clapped, even if it was half-hearted.

I trained my eyes on the dark wood table in front of me, but I listened intensely. I tilted my head up minutely when I heard 'Potter, James!' being called. The whole hall watched eagerly, but the show was over before it even began. The hat barely touched James' head before it roared 'GRYFINDOR!'

The same happened with Fred and Dominique, except Dom's took about 40 seconds. But they were all placed in Gryfindor. And they were all greeted with a thunderous applause.

And it never changed. James, Fred and Dom were eternally loved by (most of) the school.

It was the opposite for me.


	5. Chapter 5

**Here's chapter 5 as promised. Please tell me what you think. I know time seems to fly a little in this chapter, but I didn't want it to spend forever in the earlier years.**

**Disclaimer: I am not JK, however hard I wish. I do not own Harry Potter, but this story is f my own creation.**

**-Quirkers**

* * *

I found out very quickly what was wrong with me in the first week of First Year.

I was a Carrow.

Amycus Carrow and his sister Alecto took the positions of Defence Against the Dark Arts (but more like the Dark Arts) and Muggle Studies. They were Death Eaters (followers of Voldemort) who were highly blood purist and racist to Muggles and Muggleborns. They tortured their pupils who did not agree with them, and made life hell for those who supported Harry Potter (James's dad and Fred and Dom's uncle). After the Battle of Hogwarts in 1998, when Harry Potter defeated Voldemort, they were sent to Azkaban. Alecto is still imprisoned their but in 2002 Amycus escaped. And somewhere between that and late 2003, he got my mother (whoever she is) pregnant and then got caught. By none other than Harry Potter.

I thought it was funny, in a twisted way. I finally go to a place where there are people like me, and I'm even worse off.

First Year was terrible. Potter liked to point out at every available opportunity that I was a Death Eater's daughter. And that his dad put my dad in Azkaban (big whoop. His dad had done far more important things and up until the start of that year I hadn't even known my father), and no one wanted to be friends with someone Potter and Weasley (Fred) openly hated. It wouldn't have been good for their image.

So I spent my year alone. Reading in the library. Writing to Vi (I had never felt more grateful for her, which was saying something, and practiced Transfiguration and Charms, my favourite subject. I practiced DADA too, but then Potter found me, and told everyone I was practicing Dark Arts.

Prat.

Summer finally came and I got to spend time with Vi again. Anna had finished University, and had found a student teacher position in secondary school in Cardiff for the coming September. She had a tiny apartment that she had us over for dinner every Wednesday night.

All too quickly, Second Year rolled around, and it was the same, only Potter and Weasley knew more magic. I was on constant look out for floating dungbombs, sweets appearing by me mysteriously and I never drank pumpkin juice. Water was harder to slip potion into without noticing, which I learned the hard way. Being as orange as an Oompa Loompa did not suit me.

Second year ended, and when I went back to the Home that summer, I found out Vi was moving in with her sister and there wasn't enough room for me and Anna couldn't legally take me anyway and that Vi was sorry, but she couldn't just tell me by letter. This information lead to perhaps the fakest smile on my face and my voice coloured with false enthusiasm and lies. It was fine. I'll be fine. It's just the summer. We'll see each other every day.

I had ended up sitting in the corner of the Leaky Cauldron (Ms Jones' fireplace was on the Floo Network. She just didn't know, and I didn't plan on telling her), when Hannah Longbottom came to my rescue. She came over asking what was wrong. She even remembered my name. After a bit of persuading, I told her everything. And with a sad smile on her face, she offered me a lifeline.

'Well, if you want, you could stay here. You can work part-time to pay for the room and food, and explore Diagon Alley and get a feel for the magical world.'

I sat there shocked, before wrapping Hannah up in a hug, repeating my 'thank you's before hurrying back to pack my bags. Ms Jones had long since stopped caring about where I was, because I apparently no longer exist on her records.

I stayed in the Leaky Cauldron for that summer and the summer after until two weeks before Fifth Year began. Hannah's husband Professor Longbottom had found out about our arrangement, and kicked up a fuss. He wouldn't say it in front of me, but he didn't like me. He remembered what Hogwarts was like with the Carrows, and can't forgive me for my father's actions. I don't agree with it, but I understand. There are somethings you can't forget.

Hannah came to me that evening on the verge of tears. She said she was so sorry, but I couldn't return next summer. I told her not to worry. That I understood. I think she felt a tiny bit better, but she was still unhappy.

When I returned to Fifth Year, I was still exchanging letters with Violet, in between having 'Death Eater' and 'Daddy's Girl' burned onto my robes by Potter. Weasley had begun to back off, because apparently he thought it was getting a bit mental now. Why were they wasting so much time on me, is what he supposedly said. I hope it's true.

In a letter she sent to me one Christmas, she wrote that she and Anna had moved into a small house. With three bedrooms. She said that Anna was okay with me staying there for the summer, if I wanted. I was literally so thrilled that I ran to the Owlery, accidentally crashing into Potter (which I paid for later) and wrote yes on a scrap of paper and sending it before writing a proper letter and sending it after.

After my OWLs, I would be back in Cardiff, which I had missed. It felt good to be going back, to be somewhere familiar that felt like home. I couldn't wait.

It was a new start of sorts for me. But I didn't know it would be in so many things.


	6. Chapter 6

**Here's the final chapter for tonight. Again I am sorry for the delay and I welcome any comments or questions or the pointing out of mistakes :)**

**Disclaimer: I NO OWN HARRY POTTER ~LE CRIES~**

**-Quirkers**

* * *

The Hogwarts Express has never been extremely pleasant for me. I generally stayed in a compartment to myself, reading the most battered copy of Pride & Prejudice in existence. I was always extremely nervous and tense, and always had my wand ready in case Potter tried to jinx me.

Movement flickered at the corner of my eye and I froze. I completely forgot about my book and got a better grip on my wand. I slowly moved my eyes, seeing the compartment door open silently and close.

I knew it was Potter and his damn invisible cloak. The only reason I knew about it was because it slipped off once when he was tripping me all the way to my dorm in second year.

"Stop."

Potter slipped off the cloak.

"Jesus, you take the fun out of everything don't you, Death Eater?"

At this stage, I was pretty sure no one knew my first name anymore. It's never said at Hogwarts. Only Carrow or Death Eater.

I tried to speak as little as possible to James, I just stared him down. I had to crane my neck a bit, though, because I was sitting down and he was standing, at about 5'10" now.

I stared. My face was completely blank, and I kept staring, until he got either bored or unnerved. I had to hand it to him; this was the longest he'd ever managed to stay.

I still won though, and he left the compartment with clenched fists.

~•~

When I got to Kings Cross, there was a surprise on the other side of the barrier.

"RORY!"

"VI!"

I launched myself at her, and we both ended up on the ground.

"What are you doing here?"

"We decided you shouldn't have to take another train to Cardiff by yourself. So here we are! Are you happy?"

"You don't even know. I can't describe how happy I am."

I pulled her up so we were both standing again, and gave her another massive hug.

"Fine then, Rory. Just completely forget about me!" I heard Anna say with fake hurt in her voice.

I pulled away and threw my arms around Anna, lifting her so I could spin her.

"See! I looooove you to, dearest Annie-smell!"

"PUT ME DOWN SNOREY-RORY!"

I dropped at her and fake glared at her.

"I don't snore."

"I don't smell."

"Yes you do. You smell lovely."

Anna laughed and gave me a proper hug.

"I missed you, Rory."

"I missed you too."

"'OI CARROW! WHY DON'T YOU MOVE YOUR DAMN TROLLEY SO I DON'T RUN INTO IT!"

I sighed. Typical.

Every. Bloody. Time.

I turned around, only to see Him cowering from a ferocious looking red-headed woman. Ah, his mother, Ginny Potter.

"James Sirius Potter, do NOT tell me I just heard you shout curses all over the Platform."

"I…I ran into Carrow's trolley, it was just a reaction!"

"Your reaction is to curse?"

"No, no I meant-"

"We'll talk about this later" said Mrs Potter as she saw me approach.

She reached out her hand and introduced herself.

"Hello there! I'm Ginny Potter, James' mum."

Oh no she thought I had come over to talk to James.

I reached out my hand and shook hers. James looked disgusted at the whole exchange.

"Hi, I'm Aurora, but I prefer Rory."

"She's a Carrow, mum. She was raised by Death Eaters."

I glared at James.

"Actually, I was raised in a Muggle orphanage." I spat.

Ginny looked surprised at how her son spoke to me and at my revelation. James did too in fact. It was the first time I told anyone from Hogwarts about that.

"James, apologise!" Ginny hissed.

"No, please don't bother. It's fine." I said. Honestly, I didn't want to hear empty words.

I took hold of my forgotten trolley and started to manoeuvre it towards Anna and Vi, who were looking on worriedly.

I felt a hand grab my wrist, and I turned to see James standing there. He looked almost sorry. And there was pity in his eyes. Something I didn't want to see.

He opened his mouth, but I wasn't having it. I raised my hand.

"Stop. Please."

I slipped my wrist out of his hand, and walked towards Anna and Vi without looking back.

"Was that the Potter boy, Rory?" Vi asked, unashamedly loud.

I just nodded my head and murmured 'Yeah'. I kept walking. I just wanted to go home.

Well not home. I didn't really have one. But Anna and Vi's house seemed perfect right now.


	7. Chapter 7

That summer was probably my favourite summer. I got to spend time with Vi, Anna was lovely, taking us to films, taking us shopping, late night trips to get food of we were hungry and weren't tired.

But the best thing was probably the job I got for the summer.

When I was at the train station in Cardiff, I spotted an ad that was asking for someone who could speak fluent French and got on with kids. Thinking it was a French couple who wanted a babysitter, I took it.

I turned out that the parents of a posh play group decided that it was time their five and six year olds learned French, and wanted someone who could speak French and keep them occupied for the day over the summer too.

As soon as I turned up, they decided I was perfect, because I was young, spoke French better than them and they wouldn't feel bad at the end of the summer, because I would be going back to school and not unemployment. I was perfect in their eyes.

It was wonderful though. The pay was great and the kids were adorable. There was seven: Daniel, Henry, Sofia, Jennifer, Amelia and the twins Renée and Maxi (I refused to call him Maximillion. I found out later he had only answered to Max anyway, but let me call him Maxi).

I would take them to the park everyday it was dry to play games with them in French, because it was more fun for both of us for them to learn French like that.

We were all sitting on the grass, eating our lunches, and I was testing them on the different foods that I had taught them earlier. They were being quiet today, so I knew something was going on.

However, I never thought that it would be Maxi screaming 'ATTRAPER RORY!'

My eyes widened and I jumped up and ran away. But the kids were too fast. By the time I had turned to run, Maxi and Henry had a leg each and Amelia and Sofia had my hands. Daniel jumped on my back and Jennifer was trying to pull me by my neck. Renée had taken my camera out of my bag and started taking pictures.

I had to hand it to them. They were well organised. Evil, but organised.

I couldn't help laughing. I played along, screaming that they would never take me alive (in French, of course).

When they finally took me down, they all sat on me and cried in victory.

'NOUS L'AVONS FAIRE!'

I laughed. They really were getting good at French.

'Très bien, mes enfants. But it's nearly time to go.'

'Aww.' The all pouted.

'OI CARROW! I SEE WE'RE NOT THE ONLY ONES THAT WANT YOU GONE!'

No. Please no.

I tilted my head, only to see Potter with Dom's brother Louis, who was in the year below.

'Okay kids I need you to pack your bags and fast, okay?'

They all turned to look at Potter before scrambling to their bags.

I stood up, and dusted myself off before facing Potter. I glared at him.

'What are you doing here, Potter?'

'The better question is, what are YOU doing here with those kids? Who lets you near their kids?'

'I live here, and this is my job. Now what are you doing here?!'

I was beyond angry. Cardiff is supposed to be where Potter can't get me.

Potter looked surprised before answering my question.

'We were at a Harpies match, and mum wanted to look around Cardiff before we went home.'

'Excuse me, is there a problem?'

Maxi had come up behind me, with his arms crossed and a furiously look on his face. It was too cute.

I smiled slightly, before kneeling beside him.

'Nothing, sweetheart. These boys are just from my school and wanted to say hello.'

'But he doesn't seem nice.' Maxi whispered loudly, pointing at Potter. Potter could clearly hear him and started to say 'I'm not nice? She's a bloody Dea-'

I had shoot up and put a hand over his mouth, cutting him off. I was standing on my tip-toes, and looked him straight in the eye, before hissing

'Maxi is a child; do NOT swear in front of him. He is also a Muggle, so watch what you say in front of him, Potter.'

Potter's eyes were wide. I'd never threatened anyone before, let alone him.

I removed my hand, picked Maxi up and walked over the other kids.

'Don't worry, Rory, I like you better than that smelly poo!' Maxi all but shouted. I laughed. Maxi was secretly my favourite.

~•~

The kids were picked up by Daniel's mother and Sofia's mother at the park. I got a massive hug from all the kids, with Maxi hanging back to give me a kiss on the cheek before running away. I think that child may kill me with cuteness one day.

He clambered into one of the cars, and I shut the door behind him. I waved goodbye as the car pulled away, laughing at Henry making faces at me.

I stood there for a moment, before walking towards the house. It was about twenty minutes away, but I decided to take a detour to get some of Vi's favourite triple chocolate muffins. It was fifteen minutes longer, but I was okay with it.

A bell rang as I opened the door to Myra's Cafe. It smelled as fantastic as usual, and Myra's nephew Tom was working. He was extremely good looking, but he knew it too. He used to go out with Vi, but it ended, however on friendly terms. He flirted with me because we both found it amusing. It would never happen.

'"Oh, be still my beating heart!" "Beauty too rich for use, for earth to dear!"'

Tom declared this loudly for _all_ the cafe to hear. I could hear a group of old ladies in the corner remark about young love. That combined with Tom pretending to clutch his heart made me laugh.

'Oh kind sir, thou art too kind. However, thou could do me a great service, if you so wished.' I said, pretending to be hugely grateful, yet distressed.

Tom walked around the counter to grab my hand, kneel before me, and kiss my hand.

'For you, O love of my life, sun of my universe, I would to anything.'

I took a big breath, knelt down opposite him, and put my hand on his cheek. I gazed at him for a moment before announcing:

'6 of the usual muffins to go and a cuppa tea for here would be brilliant.'

The cafe rang out with laughter. Tom chuckled away to himself, before standing up and pulling me with him.

'Right away, Rory. I'll drop the tea over to you in a minute.'

'Thanks, Tommy Boy.'

He gave me a peck on the cheek before going back around the counter.

I turned around to go sit at a table by the window, when someone called my name.

I spun around, looking for the source.

It was Ginny Potter and her family.

Brilliant.


	8. Chapter 8

Ginny Potter. And her family. PLUS Louis.

This is fan-FREAKIN-tastic.

Oh God. Please no. She wants me to come over. NO. NEVER.

Damn. I have to go over.

Putting on a false happy face, I picked my way through the tables and chairs, muttering 'sorry's and 'excuse me's.

When I eventually made my way over to Mrs Potter, she began to introduce everyone.

'Hello Rory, love. This is Albus and Lily, James's younger brother and sister, this is Louis Weasley, their cousin, this is my husband Harry, and of course you know James. Everyone, this is James's friend Rory.'

'Oh ehm, Mrs Potter we're not exactly-'

'We're not friends mum.'

James cut me off. Mrs Potter shot her son a look, before glancing at me.

'Sorry, Rory, I know he's a bit rude.'

'It's fine Mrs Potter, he's telling the truth. We're not friends.'

Mrs Potter looked kind of put out. It was like she was trying to push us together.

A miracle came in the form of my tea. I rushed over to Tom and asked would he pour it into a take away cup. He did it without a question, though I saw him look over at the Potter (and Louis) table and quirk his eyebrow. I followed his gaze, and found Potter (James) glaring at us. Specifically, Tom, which was weird.

I grabbed my tea and the paper bag with Vi's muffins.

I walked over to the table, saying a quick goodbye before leaving the cafe.

However, they weren't quite done with me.

'OI CARROW, HANG ON A MINUTE!'

'Will it ever end?' I muttered to myself before spinning on my heel.

'Yes, Potter? How can I help you?'

'I...Well... What were you doing with those Muggle children? Torturing then I suppose?'

I rolled my eyes. Really?

'Jesus Christ, I was just teaching them French.'

'You know French?'

'Yeah I'm fluent. Is that it?'

'Oh ehm... My mum wants to know if you want to come to the house tomorrow. I don't want you there and I refuse to be near you, but you probably want to kill my dad or something because you're a Dea-'

'No thank you.'

'HA! I KNEW IT! Wait what?'

'I said no thank you.'

'But...but... I don't understand.'

'No thank you, I do not want to go to your house.'

'But why?'

'There are two main reasons. One is I have work with the kids tomorrow, and two, I don't want to be somewhere I'm not wanted.'

'Oh. Right. Fine.' He stood there, as if I had just explained Pythagoras' Theorem to him. Utterly confused.

'Bye Potter.' And I turned away.

'Yeah...' I heard him say.

I didn't look back. I kept walking.

~•~

Thankfully, I didn't see Potter for the rest of the summer. I spent my days with the kids, out with Violet, swimming, mucking about and finishing off reading my Sixth Year books.

During the second last week of summer, I flooed to the Leaky Cauldron (I had had the fireplace hooked up to the Floo Network, and this time, I told Anna), and went to Eeylop's Owl Emporium. I had saved most of my money from my summer job, and while the majority was going into Gringotts, I thought that an owl was a nice, yet useful reward for myself.

I bought a Barn Owl with a cage and a lot of owl treats for 20 galleons (it was an offer).

I decided to name the new and frankly stunning owl Mumford, after this Muggle band that Anna had gotten me into.

I stopped to talk to Hannah for a few minutes, turning down her offer of a free butterbeer, before Flooing home.

Vi absolutely adored Mumford, and Anna appreciated the name, but wasn't too impressed about the smell.

~•~

On my last day with the kids, we watched cartoons in French, played games, I made them crêpes with chocolate and fruit and they gave me a thank you card they made together. They asked would I be back next year, and I assured them I would.

The parents had also gotten together and gave me a fancy camera after they found out I had made a photo album of the kids' summer.

I got a hug from each of the kids, and little Maxi wouldn't let me go, asking if I could live with him. I told him I had to go to boarding school, but I would see him next summer. He cried the poor thing. He really was the sweetest thing.

I said my last goodbyes, before heading home.

That night, I stayed up, thinking of tomorrow. September 1st. I was dreading it as usual, but I was happy to go back. I loved magic and I always will.

It'll get better, I thought. It can't get worse.


	9. Chapter 9

I woke up at ten to six. I was no longer so excited for Hogwarts that I woke at five am. I got dressed, checked my trunk for the 3rd time and went downstairs for breakfast. Anna and Vi were already down, still dressed in their pyjamas. They were going straight back to bed after they dropped me at the train station.

I quickly ate my breakfast, before brushing my teeth and shoving my wash bag in my trunk. I grabbed my wand and put it in the waistband of my jeans. I had sewn a little loop in each of my trousers so they wouldn't slip or move.

I let Mumford out of his cage and told him to fly to Hogwarts. I then shoved his cage and treats into my trunk. Thank God I put an Undetectable Extension charm on it last year.

I lifted the trunk downstairs (I had also put a Feather Light charm on it) and threw it into the boot of Anna's car.

We drove to the train station, and I said my goodbyes to Anna and Vi. They said that I was coming back next summer, whether I liked it or not. I smiled, saying that next time I'm paying rent.

I never told them I could come back for Christmas. It wasn't that I didn't want to be with them, it was just it was my favourite time of year at Hogwarts. There was hardly anyone there, and it was beautiful, and I had great conversations with Hagrid. He was easily one of my favourite professors. I had purposely already taken the Ancient Runes NEWTs in Fifth Year, because while I liked it and had wanted to do it at NEWT level, I knew it would clash with Care of Magical Creatures. And anyway, I think that Professor Sturing was glad to be rid of me. She didn't like me correcting her.

~•~

When the train arrived at Kings Cross, I went to the cafe I go to every year and bought a tea and this giant cookie that was quite possibly the best cookie in the world. It was a highlight for me.

I ran through the barrier, and tried to get onto the train as quickly as possible.

This did not happen.

'OH! RORY! OVER HERE!'

Oh God, not again.

It was Ms. Potter.

Again.

And her family.

Again.

Complete with ALL Weasley families who had children attending Hogwarts.

Wonderful.

Ms. Potter waved to me frantically. Why couldn't I be a rude person? Why did I feel the need to be polite?

I couldn't help it though. I wasn't rude and felt I had to be polite.

I walked over to greet Ms. Potter. I thought all it would be was a simple hello. It wasn't.

Ms. Potter hugged me, questioned me whether I had a good summer, why didn't I come over when I didn't have work, did they work me too hard, did I eat enough, why was I so skinny (I wasn't, she exaggerated) etc.

She didn't even take a breath! Thank God for Mr. Potter, who cut her off mid-Spanish Inquisition.

'GINNY! You're scaring the poor girl!'

She looked slightly embarrassed.

'Well, how am I supposed to know how they treat her in that Muggle orphanage?'

'Actually, Mrs. Potter, I don't live there anymore.'

Mrs. Potter looked almost, relieved, I think.

'Oh that's great! You were adopted!'

'Oh ehm, no not really.'

Mr and Mrs Potter looked confused, so I explained further.

'Well, the summer after Second Year, I left the Children's Home and lived in the Leaky Cauldron and worked there part time to pay for my bed and board. I spent two summers there, before Hannah said I couldn't live there anymore. I understood why. I know Professor Longbottom doesn't like me much, so it was fine. But then my friend from the Children's Home, Violet, said her and her sister had moved into a house with a spare room, so I could spend the summer there. Really it all worked out…' I trailed off at the look of shock and horror on Mr and Mrs Potter's face.

'Love, a child should have a stable home environment.'

'No, really everything was fine!'

Mrs Potter wasn't having it.

'You should stay with us!'

I stared at Mrs Potter. She was obviously crazy. Then I saw Mr Potter nodding. Oh no. No no no no NO!

'No really, I like being with Vi and Anna! And anyway, I'll move out when I finish Hogwarts! That's only one summer! There's no point!'

'But, Rory,' Mr Potter began, 'There's Christmas and Easter holidays in between, and you won't be able to move out straight away!'

'I would! I have money saved up from the job I had over the summer, and I have that job again next summer! It is more than enough to tide me over until I get a job!'

I hadn't noticed until then that the entire Weasley/Potter clan was now staring at the girl arguing with the Chosen One, and his far much scarier wife. Bloody brilliant.

'You can't have that much money.' Mrs Potter reasoned.

'You'd be surprised.' I retorted.

I was getting annoyed now.

'You spent the summer babysitting according to James!'

'I spent the summer looking after seven kids for eight hours a day, five days a week, while teaching them French. I earned more than a few quid.'

'You shouldn't have to earned money for a living at sixteen!'

'WELL I DON'T NEED CHARITY!' I roared.

There was silence. I was fuming. I grabbed my trunk and turned on my heel. I stomped towards the train and found and empty compartment.

I transfigured a quill in my pocket, and threw it at the wall of the compartment, before fixing it with Reparo and throwing it again.

Why couldn't the Potters leave me alone?


	10. Chapter 10

And it turned out; the Potters REALLY couldn't leave me alone.

When I finally calmed down, and opened up the battered Pride & Prejudice (a Hogwarts Express essential), my compartment door opened.

I had noticed movement outside the compartment beforehand, but whoever it was too short and ginger to be Potter (James).

Unfortunately for me it was the youngest Potter. It was made even worse by the fact she was crying.

'Oh my God, sweetheart, are you okay?'

Lily Potter looked up, surprised that there was anyone in the compartment. Her cheeks reddened and her eyes widened.

'Oh, I'm-I'm fine,' she stuttered, trying not to cry, 'I just s-s-stubbed m-my toe, really I-'

'Lily, stop. If you don't want to talk about it that's fine. Just don't lie to me.' I said to her gently.

She nodded and looked down. She was crying again.

I hesitated before standing up and wrapping my arms around her. She clung onto my jacket, and sobbed quietly.

I tried to be as soothing as possible, but really, I have next to no people skills. I had no friends at Hogwarts, and Vi never cried in front of me. She did behind locked doors, though. I had heard her once.

I hugged her tightly, rubbing her back, and whispered that it wasn't so bad, it would get better, and that she's be fine. It worked, thankfully.

She stopped crying, and had calmed down enough to sit down on the seat opposite me. Her eyes were red from crying.

'Do you want to talk about it?'

She shook her head.

'Do you want something to eat?'

She shook her head.

'Drink?'

Another shake of the head.

'Would you like me to do a series of difficult, yet wildly entertaining somersaults and body contortions, until I look like a bouncing shoe lace?'

She laughed. And nodded her head.

'Alright then! Body contortions it is!' I said, standing up and stretching.

'Don't forget the somersaults, Carrow.'

I spun around to find the eldest Potter child leaning against the door frame.

'Piss off.'

'Now now, Carrow, watch your language in front of my favourite baby sister.'

James was smirking. Git.

James looked over at Lily, and noticed her red eyes. He looked livid, before shoving his wand at my throat.

How the HELL did he move that fast!?

'What have you done to her, Carrow?' His voice was low and dangerous.

Someone wasn't very happy.

'JAMES STOP IT!' Lily shrieked.

'What did she do to you, Lily?'

Lily glared at him. He wasn't listening to her.

'For your information, you dim-witted troll, I ran into her compartment crying, and she was EXTREMELY nice to me. She stopped me crying, kept asking if I needed anything, and made me laugh, so do as she earlier suggested and PISS OFF!'

James looked hurt, and I honestly didn't blame him. He lowered his wand and turned to face Lily.

'Sorry, Lils, I just thought she hurt you. I'm your brother, I'm supposed to protect you.'

'Well you went after the completely wrong person. You always jump to conclusions.' Lily said crossing her arms.

'Who was it the-'

'Doesn't matter, James. Just go.'

James looked heartbroken. He lowered his head and slumped out of the compartment.

Lily turned to face me.

'I'm sorry about Ja-' she began.

'Lily, he was only looking out for you. You shouldn't have been that mean. He meant well.'

She had the decency to look embarrassed.

'I know, I know, it's just... He's always like that. It's kind of suffocating.'

I thought that was a bit strong coming from a Second Year, but I said nothing.

'Just promise to apologise to him?'

'Okay. On the condition you apologise to my parents.'

I blushed. I had already thought about that. I had been a brat. They had, like Potter, had meant well. They just hadn't gone the right way about it.

'I actually already have the letter I'm going to write planned in my head. I'm writing it after the feast and sending it with Mumford in the morning.'

'Mumford?'

'My owl. He's named after a muggle band.'

'Mumford & Sons?' Lily questioned, tilting her head to the side.

'Yes! Do you know them?'

'Yup,' Lily said, rolling her eyes, 'James has all their albums on constant replay. It's ridiculous.'

I think my eyes widened to the size of saucers.

I had something in common with POTTER?!

What is happening to the world?

~•~

Lily stayed a little while to talk, but she had to go change into her robes and find her friends.

I changed into my robes too, before going back to read Pride & Prejudice. I had my knees up and my back was leaning up against the window. It was perfect.

I was interrupted though.

AGAIN.

Potter slipped into my compartment and stood in front of me expectantly.

I let my head fall back against the window and closed my eyes.

'Will I ever be allowed to read my book in peace?' It was a rhetorical question, but Potter felt the need to answer.

'You can hardly call that a book. It falling to pieces.'

My head snapped up and I glowered at Potter.

'What do you want?'

Potter sighed and sat down. He rested his elbows on his knees and clasped his hands together.

'What was wrong with Lily? Is she okay? Does she hate me?'

I softened. He was still worried about his sister. I shifted around so I was facing him, with my legs crossed Indian-style.

'Look, Potter,' I said gently, 'She doesn't hate you and probably never will. She knows you're just looking out for her. I don't know why she was crying, she didn't want to talk about it and I didn't push her, and neither should you. She'll tell you when she's ready. And she seemed fine when she left.'

Potter looked at me gratefully, before jumping up and muttering his thanks and heading for the door. I moved to my original position and picked up my book again.

James opened the door, but stopped. He turned around to face me.

'Carrow?'

I looked up. 'Yes?'

'I...ehm...I'm sorry for judging you about the growing up evil thing. I didn't know where you grew up until last June at Kings Cross.'

To say I was stunned was an understatement. My jaw was hanging wide open. And it wasn't the fact he had said it that surprised me the most.

It was that he sounded like he meant it.

'Oh. Well, thank you. That means a lot, Potter.' I said sincerely. I honestly couldn't believe this was happening.

Potter gave me a small smile before disappearing into the corridor.

Did that really just happen?

**I am sorry for the hideously long wait, it was really uncalled for. But, alas, I am a lazy person. Thank you for reading so far! Any questions feel free to ask, and reviews are loverly :D**

**~Quirkers**


End file.
